RandomII: 30 days challenge
by Lexington Deschain
Summary: [Yaoi] [AU, USUK, DenNor, BulRom y más](Serie de escenas cortas basadas en el Magic Trio, Lemonadas y cosas random subidas de tono) Lo sabemos ya: Ser estudiante es una mierda, sin embargo hay algo qué hace especial este periodo, porque no todo se trata de estudiar y ser bueno, a veces el Magic trio es malo, muy malo. Esparcir la maldad nunca antes fue tan delicioso.
1. Day 1: Made of stone - DenNor

**Disclaimers—** Los personajes de **Hetalia** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hideki Hiramuya**. Yo uso parte de estas ideas para la creación de esta historia sin intención de lucro. La Música utilizada a modo de referencia o contenida en este escrito le pertenece a sus autores, compositores y propietarios intelectuales.

**Notas— **Gia'Sou!~ Oooh damn it. La verdad no creí hacer esto. Pero fue algo tan random. Este fic está inspirado en el famoso **"30 days Challenge" **en este caso son los treinta días de limonadas salvajes, cada capítulo corresponde a un día (y no pienso seguir el orden, me voy a ir en modo random, con música y respetando el orden de parejas) y cada día es una situación… ya saben… subida de tono, de hecho comienza leve y va en aumento, ya por la mitad es todo hard. Lo decidí hacer aparte porque no quiero meter tanto lemon en Random, ya si los que lo leen quieren leer esto está genial y los que no, pues, no se pierden de nada (solo dos que tres datos de la historia) Y la vedad, no me culpen, no soy de hacer mucho estas cosas por ende creo que nunca me saldrá algo decente, pero se hace el intento. Con amor y esas cosas. En fin! No los entretengo y sin más: Buena lectura~

**Aclaraciones**—"_Este fin forma parte de Random. No es una secuela y para entenderle se necesita leer al menos una parte, sin embargo se pueden ver como momentos random subidos de tono en la vida estudiantil de los personajes, por si no quieres leerte Random_"El fic sigue siendo sin orden cronológico y los días están al azar.

* * *

**Random II**: 30 days challenge

Día uno: **Besos**

"**Made of stone"**— Evanescence

* * *

"_Nunca es suficiente para ti, cariño_

_No quiero jugar tu juego, nunca más no importa lo que digas_

_No tengo más amor, cariño y ahora que lo he intentado todo_

_Calmaré mi dolor hasta hacerme de piedra_"

Lukas tenía un punto débil, uno que solo Mathias conocía y que le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar. Porque pesé a lo rápido que habían iniciado a relacionarse entre ellos la **primera vez** aún no había llegado y ya tenía al menos un años de salir (o al menos de intercambiar besos).

Era el arma mortal con la que Mathias contaba incondicionalmente, el arma blanca que podía usar cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo muy tensas, pero había un problema, no funcionaba con él pero si con los demás. Solo bastaba un sutil y poco llamativo gesto para hacer que Lukas perdiera la noción de las cosas. Comenzaba con un pequeño toque en la nuca, algo casual, luego la mano se deslizaba por toda la línea de las vértebras hasta llegar a la marcada curva entre los omoplatos y la cintura. Era esa pequeña curva el punto débil de Lukas. Pero como se menciona, Mathias tiene que estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder efectuar la maniobra, si esta discutiendo con Lukas es caso perdido, pero si Lukas lo hace con alguien más, entonces Mathias actúa rápidamente.

Lukas ha usado_ Ira_ contra Arthur.

Arthur ha usado _Insulto_. No es muy efectivo.

Alfred está paralizado, no se puede mover.

Mathias usa _mano rápida_. Es muy efectiva.

Lukas está confundido.

Mathias ha usado _Huida_. Lukas no puede seguir peleado.

Internamente todo el grupo de amigos agradecía esta inusual maniobra porque sus vidas eran salvadas constantemente de los extraños cambios de humor que Lukas tenía a principios del último periodo de escuela.

Fue una tarde de finales del segundo año en que Mathias había llevado a Lukas a su departamento para enseñarle bajo qué clase de condiciones sanitarias vivía. A Lukas le sorprendió mucho el orden en que existía. Era una habitación sencilla. Tenía justo al entrar una pequeña puerta que daba para el baño (uno muy pequeño pero funcional), avanzabas solo un par de pasos y estaba el resto del lugar. Había un ropero de madera que según Mathias era usado tanto para guardar sus cosas como la comida porque cuando lo abrías de la parte de arriba destacaba un hornito de microondas y una reserva de comida como para un apocalipsis zombie, entre eso mucha chatarra. Del lado opuesto estaba la ventana y junto a ésta la cama que era pequeña… pequeña para el tamaño de Mathias, sin embargo decía que no era nada incomoda (y lo comprobó muchas veces) A lado de la cama se encontraba un escritorio con una portátil, libros, revistas y un par de peluches de cabritas. Y en una esquina había dos o tres cajas (a Lukas realmente nunca le importo saber) con cosas que había traído de su casa. No había decoraciones porque no estaba permitido pintar ni estropear las paredes del lugar.

Mathias era muy ordenado y viva con lo justo porque no tenía ni televisión ni otros muebles como sillas o estantes.

A Lukas le gustaba ir al departamento (o habitación) de Mathias y claro que a Mathias le encantaba porque como todos en ese edificio ya era mayores de edad, los ruidos extraños no eran acusados ni callados (y tampoco había mucho ruido, en el fondo todos era muy discretos).

La cosa entre ellos no había sido rápida, parecía que era una lenta competencia de "quien quita más ropa". Porque Lukas era muy modoso y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de perder la camisa se ponía tenso e inventada cualquier cosa para parar. Y Mathias ya tenía ganas de conquistar noruega, pero los nativos de allí eran muy difíciles.

Así que como todo buen nativo de Dinamarca, Mathias se desnudó primero. En realidad solo se quitó la playera diciendo que hacía mucho calor y que se pondría otra cosa más fresca. Se sacó los pantalones de la escuela y aventó las calcetas al cesto a lado del closet.

—Me pondré cómodo ¿Quieres algo de comer?—Preguntó casualmente mientras buscaba algo qué ponerse—. La cocina ya cerró así que tendremos que usar mis reservas para el invierno.

—Quédate así— ordenó.

Mathias giró su cabeza rápidamente porque el tono demandante lo asustó. Lukas ensombreció un poco la mirada aunque realmente sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro escudriñándole. Mathias se sintió violado porque nunca antes había tenido esa incomoda sensación.

La sensación de sentirse deseado.

Lukas estaba serio, más de lo usual. Como si en su cabeza se comenzara a maquilar un plan. Uno muy bueno.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?… tengo… galletas.

Pero él no respondió. Mathias proceso más rápido la información y se sonrió internamente. Se relajó y eso hizo que los músculos se su abdomen se movieran un poco –pero lo suficiente como para que Lukas entreabriera los labios- ladeó la cadera y posó sus manos en la cintura.

—Es un poco injusto. ¿Disfrutas la vista?

—No te creas tanto— desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, me voy a vestir porque acabo de ser toqueteado visualmente.

—No he dicho que te vistieras— le miró de reojo y Mathias no se había movido de su lugar. Le sonrió y Lukas bajó la cabeza. Abochornado. Sí. Estaba haciendo calor.

Se hizo un silencio denso entre ellos. Mathias se quería poner ropa porque algo estaba despertando y realmente no quería ser pateado en las bolas menos cuando estaba tan caliente, eso sí dolería. Lukas subió las manos hasta su pecho y aun con la cabeza inclinada se quitó el chaleco beige y lo posó rápidamente en sus caderas, cubriendo su entrepierna.

Mathias acababa de desembarcar en las costas de Noruega y los nativos estaban con la guardia baja. Dio un par de pasos y Lukas retrocedió también. Luz roja, mala jugada.

—No mires.

—Uhm… — Mathias cubrió con sus manos sus ojos pero no se resistió y a los pocos segundos abrió el dedo anular y corazón para poder ver algo. Lukas apretó sus labios y se volteó— No estaba mirando.

—Cállate o me iré.

Sino se fue en ese momento entonces no lo haría nunca.

Lukas abrió lentamente cada uno de los botones de su camisa, con un pequeño temblor en sus dedos. Estaba terriblemente nervioso y no entendía las palabras de Vlad "Déjate llevar". Pues hacerlo sería muy estúpido porque no sabía hasta dónde quería llegar. Lo más que había visto de Mathias eran sus calzoncillos. Pero nuca antes lo había tenido a una sola prenda. Deslizó la camisa de sus hombros y la dejó caer del lado izquierdo. Aspiró profundamente antes de girar lentamente la cabeza y encarar los brillantes ojos de Mathias.

Estaban pensando en lo mismo y eso lo asustaba.

Mathias le rodeó lentamente por la cintura, tan suave que el roce con sus dedos le quemó. Entre más lento más contacto. De pronto, lo tenía pegado a él y sintió el miembro duro contra su trasero, jadeó muy quedito, por la sorpresa y el miedo. La mano derecha de Mathias le tiraba de la ropa para que dejara caer la camisa y el chaleco. Lo hizo muy a su pesar.

Estaba igual de duro, pero no entendía esa emoción que estaba sintiendo, porque tenía miedo, pero a la vez lo quería, deseaba ver a Mathias así y deseaba ser tocado. Se sentía tan bien que parecía algo malo.

—Todo está bien— dijo Mathias con un susurró, como sí él pensara lo mismo—. Todo está bien.

—No estoy listo… no ahora— respondió con la voz quebrada. Lindo momento para ser débil.

—Yo tampoco— soltó una carcajada y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Lukas—. Pero no lo puedo evitar, te deseo demasiado y me siento mal.

—¿Mal?

—Una parte de mí te quiere obligar, doblegar y dominar— cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza la colonia de su pareja—. Pero otra parte quiere que tú lo hagas. Como siempre lo has hecho. Quisiera que tuvieras la iniciativa, que me demandaras quitarte la ropa, morder cada centímetro y qué me gritaras que lo quieres más duro… y más adentro…

—Lo quiero— acotó casi como orden—. Lo quiero incluso más, pero…— deslizó su mano por los brazos de Mathias. Ladeó la cabeza y beso su mejilla—. No ahora. Quizá cuando lo entienda un poco mejor.

—¿Entender qué? —lo beso en la comisura de los labios.

—No es tan fácil ¿sabes? —tensión.

—Bien, bien— le abrazó más fuerte—. Me puedo alimentar de besos un par de meses. Solo déjame, disfrutar la vista— se separó un poco y besó su nuca.

Lukas cerró los ojos por inercia cuando Mathias comenzó a bajar lentamente por su columna, marcando con un beso cada una de las vértebras. Respiraba pausadamente sobre su piel mientras sus manos le sostenían de las costillas. Y cuando llegó a la curva de la cintura Lukas jadeó con fuerza y arqueó la espalda. Luego se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente, con las manos en la boca y la expresión asombrada.

—Woah, eso no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué hiciste?— exclamó rojo como un tomate. Con las orejas coloradas y su pecho marcado tenuemente por un color rosado.

—Oh, por todos los dioses, esto es oro.

Avanzó tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Mathias lo abrazó y besó furiosamente, recibió respuesta inmediata y Lukas pareció olvidar rápidamente el incidente, cuando Mathias lo tenía en la bolsa, lo rozó lentamente en la columna. Lukas se estremeció dentro del beso y clavo sus uñas en la espalda ajena. Mathias deslizo más la mano hasta llegar a línea de su pantalón, metió lentamente la mano tanteando hasta dónde Lukas lo iba a dejar llegar.

Muy lejos, muy, muy lejos porque ahora había comprobado que ese trasero redondo era de verdad y no una ilusión de su propio deseo. Sintió que se humedeció un poco más y estaba comenzando a llegar al punto sin retorno. Retiró la mano y Lukas gruñó entre una mordida y un beso tronado.

Parecía que la conversación había sido ignorada porque era Lukas quien estaba toqueteándole por todos lados, le tiraba del cabello, rasguñaba la espalda y pronto esta estaba apretándole el trasero. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado? Se besaban ya no como un acto romántico, sino como una necesidad de poderío por el cual habían luchado y Mathias siempre perdía. Ahora no le estaba dando tegua. Llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones de Lukas y trató de abrirlo pasando primero por el cinturón, pero la hebilla parecía tener seguro contra violaciones porque ya tenía rato peleando con él.

Lukas se separó de pronto. Lo miró y giró su cabeza hasta la mochila abandonada en la cama. Luego miró a Mathias y le sonrió. Mierda, el mundo se iba a acabar. Pero no fue una linda sonrisa sino una que estaba destilando maldad. Se alejó y tomó el aparato para responder.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_¿Dónde estás marica de mierda? Llevamos rato esperándote._

—Estoy en la plaza— mentira—. Voy para allá, pidan por mí, no tardo.

Colgó y comenzó a vestirse con un Mathias tan duro como roca y caliente como bestia. Se comenzó a poner la camisa y le robó un poco de desodorante. Se puso el chaleco y entró al baño dónde escucho la llave del agua abrirse. Salió peinado y con la misma expresión monocromática.

—Los chicos me están esperando en el café— dijo como quien habla del clima—. Llegó tarde. ¿Pasas por mí mañana, como siempre?

—¿Me vas a dejar así? — se señaló y frunció la cejas porque estaba realmente cabreado.

—Confórmate con besos— se acercó a él, pero pese a que Mathias se esperaba un beso en los labios, Lukas bajó el dorso y su cabeza y besó su miembro por sobre la ropa interior. Tan natural y espontaneo que esa ligera succión que hizo para poner tronar los labios lo condenaron— Nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta y Mathias se había venido en seco. Fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de disfrutarlo. Se dejó caer en la cama y ocupó su almohada para callar un grito lleno de frustración.

Se preguntó que sería capaz de provocar la boca de Lukas sin con un simple beso lo había hecho correrse de la forma más dolorosa que jamás había sentido.

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas?— exclamó Vlad cuando Lukas llegó al café y se sentó. Estaba un poco acelerado.

—En la plaza.

—No mientras… — Arthur entrecerró los ojos—. Noto algo raro en ti.

Estaba sonrojado, con la mirada brillante e inusualmente alegre.

—¿Has tomado algo?

—Nada.

—Un momento… — Vlad alzó las cejas.

—¿Ya pidieron?— Lukas alzó la carta y cubrió su rostro.

—Esa expresión es la misma que tiene Dimitri cuando… ¡Oh mierda, no estabas en la plaza! Estabas en casa de Mathias. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Los ojos brillantes… como si acabaras de hacer una travesura…

—¿Ya lo hicieron?

Lukas bajó lentamente la carta.

—No.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Solo nos besamos… con poca ropa— Arthur y Vlad se iban acercando lentamente—, le toqué el trasero, el también… y las cosas estaba bien, pero yo no estaba seguro— y luego se alejaron algo decepcionados porque sabían que efectivamente nada había pasado—. Y cuando me iba a ir…— se volvieron a acercar—… le besé… bueno… ya saben…

—¿y luego?

—Me fui…

Arthur y Vlad se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Lo dejaste así?— cuestionó Arthur—. ¿Con plena erección?

Lukas asintió.

—Eso es maldad pura— rio Vlad y tomó un sorbo de su café— Dejar a alguien así de duro se debe de considerar pecado capital.

—Se le llama Lujuria, genio— Arthur arrugó las cejas—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—¿Hacer de qué?

—Has llegado a una estación nueva, ahora vas a tener que… no solo… —hizo un par de ademanes con la boca—, no solo besar al niño. Vas a tener que comerte la paleta.

—¿Cuánto mide?

—¡Vlad!

—No me fije, ni siquiera lo toque —alzó los hombros un poco más relajado.

Un teléfono sonó con un tintineo. Arthur miró la pantalla y leyó el mensaje. Miró a sus amigos y se comenzó a reír.

—Mathias llamó a Alfred llorando, dice que lo violaste cruelmente y luego lo dejaste a la mitad.

Lukas frunció las cejas porque eso no era cierto.

—Lo voy a matar… le voy a arrancar el pene a mordidas.

Vlad y Arthur hicieron muecas de dolor porque había visto la determinación en el rostro de Lukas.

* * *

**Notas—** Soy un asco haciendo limonadas. De verdad, lo intento pero no puedo evitar meter algo hilarante. Trato de respetar lo más que puedo las personalidades que yo misma les asigne, y me es difícil hacer que Lukas haga eso… no sé. Es raro.

Ahora: Random sigue normal, seguirán los capítulos cada tres o cuatro días o menos. Este es un poco más especial por lo que creo que me iré entr días y no sé si pueda cumplir los 30 días (apenas llegamos a Random) Y la verdad no sé si meter otras parejas como el HongIce que ya le leyó una vez o no sé, por allí tengo el Fruk, el Gerita, RoChu y esto es spoiler ((SPOILER ALERT))pero hay menciones de NedDen y SuNor. ((FIN DEL SPOILER)) Sin embargo no sé qué tan fan sean de estas parejas o que tan bien este incluirlas o no. Digo A MÍ me encantaría meter ScotEng o WalesEng pero… pues no hay lugar y siento que todo se vendría abajo (a menos que fuera sueños húmedos de Arthur, así justifico todo y todos disfrutamos a posta de las costillas del cejón) pero ya, eso es su criterio y el mío. ¿Qué inicien los juegos de ships?

En fin!~ Gracias por leer. Todo comentario, favorito y alerta es bien recibido y atendido. Se aprecian un montón y ayudar a crecer como persona y ficker. Un saludo muy grande a todos.


	2. Day 2: Darkness and Hope - BulRom

**Notas—** Y tras una semana, vuelvo con este capítulo. Fue un buen fin de semana, ahora solo queda seguir con esto de poco en poco. ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Se aprecian mucho. Toda opinión será tomada en cuenta, lo prometo.

**Aclaraciones—** Estos dos capítulos están escritos en orden, a partir del siguiente no~ Gracias por su compresión.

**Para los reviews anons—**

_Yuki— _Hola!~ Sabes? Llevo pensando mucho del ScotEng y creo que lo mejor para la humanidad es que le dedique otro fic aparte. Ya escribí Killpop, así que esperaré a cocinar algo rico en mi mente para quitarme la espina del britacest. ¡Aun así muchas gracias por leer!. Un saludo muy grande.

_Red—_La verdad es que me cuenta mucho hacer esto, pero lo hago por amor. Y el britacest es algo que fluye en mi como sangre, ya lo hice en Killpop y no fue suficiente, necesito más amor británico, pero tienes razón, tendrá que ser en otro fic, yo dejaré a Random como está. Y pues sí, Lukas tenía que tener el otro lado de la moneda, es un moco para el sexo, le va a costar trabajo abrirse… literalmente, pero pues tiempo e inspiración de mi parte. Por cierto ¡Gracias por leer random! Se aprecia mucho, mucho. Y ¡Black opera! Lo sé, lo lamento, llevo la mitad, pero usualmente le voy prioridad a los fics que tienen más seguidores y descuidé mucho BO, lo siento, trabajaré en ello, lo prometo. Gracias por seguir el fic, un gran saludo!

_Guest—_ ¡Oh may god!, Tu review me hizo reir de a madres. Gracias. Sí lo entendí XD, pero veamos cómo se dan las cosa, acá entre nos, tampoco soy fan de Fruk, pero no te desanimes. Gracias por el comentario, se toma mucho en cuenta. Saludos!

_Yuya—_Es horrible que no exista tanto DenNor. El mundo merece más de ellos. Y creeme, a mí también me cuesta leer lo que escribo, va a ser épico cuando llegue a ciertas partes. Y fíjate que yo tengo el mismo problema porque como países, el britacest no aplica, porque al no ser humanos ellos no se atan a nuestras reglas ¿me entiendo? Y pues sí, pronto saldrá el cumple de Arthur con Dylan. Será lindo, lo prometo. Gracias por leer, como siempre, un besote.

* * *

**Random II**: 30 days challenge

Día dos: **Abrazos**

"**Darkness and hope"**— Moonspell

* * *

"_Así que aquí tengo su acto de amor  
En el veneno de cada palabra  
Cada noche te quedas, cada noche que voy a tener que correr  
Sabiendo de la oscuridad y la esperanza  
No hay ninguna devolución_"

Dimitri había conocido a Vlad oficialmente en un baño público en el colegio y se habían estado cruzando por los pasillos pero no se dirigían la palabra. Estaba bastante frustrado porque tenía emociones encontradas hacia él, hacia sus labios y ese gesto de completa soberbia cuando lo mirada de reojo desde el extremo del pasillo. Lo enfadaba porque se sentía usado y humillado, más que Govert al colgarlo del poste. Porque al menos los del equipo de americano se habían burlado de él y hasta allí. Vlad le había tocado en lugares que nunca creyó que le causaran tanto placer y sin siquiera sacarse la ropa había tocado rápidamente el cielo ¿O el infierno?

Vlad le estaba robando el alma.

Había decidió ignorar todo lo relacionado con él y le funcionó bien la primera semana hasta que había escuchado el rumor de que ya no estaba con Arthur.

Entonces lo había besado estando con alguien más. Eso era ser una persona muy mala.

Su desgracia cayó cuando tuvo que volver a la biblioteca y esta vez no a sacar copias, sino a buscar un volumen de historia Universal. El problema era que el libro no estaba registrado y tenía que buscarlo libro por libro, estate por estante. Para esa hora no había nadie más que la vieja señora de los libros, la ancianita que olía a antigua Grecia porque era tan vieja que los surcos de su cara ya formaban figuras. Le dijo que de estar el libro allí estaría al final del pasillo de la última fila. Genial, el lugar menos iluminado de la biblioteca.

Llevaba ya quince minutos cuando no soportó el polvo acumulado por años de cero limpiezas. Había perdido la esperanza porque le quedaba más de la mita del pasillo y no había pista. Se fue alejando poco a poco y revisó tomo por tomo.

Sintió el repentino escalofrió recorrerle la columna y giró su cabeza en dirección al pasillo de dónde venía la luz. Entonces lo vio, la silueta del diablo, rodeado de luz con su abrigo rojo (no permitido pero le daba igual) y su sonrisa diabólica. Se presenciaron con expectación porque Vlad no dijo nada, avanzó con pasos lentos y silenciosos, todo lo contrario a la primera vez. Dimitri retrocedió un poco y lo ignoró.

La falsa creencia de que si no lo ves, no está.

Siguió revisando los libros y las manos de Vlad le rodearon de la cintura, justo por detrás de él.

Ignóralo, ignora al diablo y rézale a tu Dios favorito.

Vlad comenzó recorriendo su pecho y su estómago, con movimientos lentos y sinuosos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro y soltó una risilla que le arrancó un brinquito. Siguió con su labor. Quizá si no cedía él se iría.

No caería ante la tentación.

Vlad pareció entender el macabro juego de Dimitri porque desabrochó el cinturón lentamente, como dándole tiempo a su presa para huir, pero él seguía abriendo libros al azar. Estaba nervioso y eso lo excitaba, podía oler su miedo. Sacó la camisa del pantalón y coló sus manos por debajo de la prenda, acarició su abdomen que a pesar de no estar marcado era delgado y firme. Luego, subió más hasta rozar sus pectorales y estando hasta la clavícula, sacó las uñas y las arrastro lentamente hacia abajo. Dimitri estaba cediendo porque arqueó la espalda ante tal movimiento.

Aprovechó el momento de debilidad y desabrochó la camisa y de un tirón se la quitó.

—Ssssh…— susurró posando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Estamos en una biblioteca y hay que guardar silencio.

—Déjame — pidió pero parecía más como un "sigue" porque Dimitri ya no tenía libro alguno en su mano. Se aferraba al estante con las manos hechas puños y los dientes apretados.

Para Vlad eso era una luz verde y no presa no iba a huir. Jaloneó un poco los pantalones y estos cayeron haciendo que el choque de la hebilla de con el símbolo del escuadrón de reconocimiento hiciera un ruido el piso de azulejos que no pasó desapercibido.

—_Guarden silencio_— se escuchó a través de los parlantes que había en el recinto porque la anciana era una reliquia y no debía ser movida de su sitio.

Dimitri la maldijo. Estaba en ropa interior, acorralado contra un estante de libros mugrientos y Vlad se divertía mordiéndole el cuello.

Primero había sido más bien como un chupetón, luego comenzó a ejercer presión y movió su cuello para tener mejor acceso, le cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha ejerció presión en su entrepierna. No lo estaba tocando, solo lo sostenía fuertemente y eso le dolía.

La idea de ser violado en la escuela sonaba romántica cuando el chico que te gustaba lo hacía… y si eras chica… Trato de pedir ayuda pero en el fondo no quería ser salvado, lo estaba disfrutando. Si, la cosa iba a pasar a mayores y lo iba a hacer un lugar público y no cualquiera, sino la escuela, eso le daba como cincuenta puntos de experiencia. Gimió en la palma que lo aprisionaba y cuando no lo pudo soportar más mordió los dedos largos de Vlad, sin embargo para él fuera de parecerle doloroso y alejarlo, le dio pauta para meterlos más en su boca y moverlos de una forma totalmente fálica.

Había visto suficiente hentai para saber lo que iba a pasar.

Decidió entonces dejarse llevar porque no había de otra, lo estaba disfrutando y a esa alturas las consecuencias de ser atrapado no le importaban mucho porque en todo caso él quedaría como la víctima.

Succionó los dedos de Vlad y apretó los parpados. Estaba nervioso y avergonzado.

Sin embargo la vida es un poco cruel y Dimitri parece ser su preferido porque el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases sonó y Vlad como si no hubiera pasado nada se alejó lentamente.

—Hoy sirven tarta de manzana en la cafetería ¿Quieres una?

Dimitri cayó sobre sus rodillas con la respiración agitada y el semblante desencajado.

—No.

—Bien —alzó los hombros sin realmente importarle—. Nos vemos luego, Dimitri.

Oh, ese nombre sonaba tan bien en los labios rojos e hinchados de Vlad. Dio media vuelta y como las puertas del infierno se abrieron, ellas se cerraron.

Dimitri jadeó lleno de confusión. Se paró lentamente y aunque sus piernas temblaban se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la biblioteca. ¿Debería de reportar el incidente?

La pregunta era si realmente se quería alejar o no de Vlad.

* * *

—No hay nada más rico que esta tarta— exclamó Vlad sentándose a lado de Lukas. Arthur dormía nuevamente con la cabeza recargada en la mesa y la mano sobre la bandeja de comida vacía.

—Engordaras por comer tanta tarda— dijo Lukas jugueteando con el celular.

—Ni hablar, es un placer que estoy dispuesto a pagar— rio y comenzó a comer. Tras un rato Vlad distinguió el perfil de Dimitri en la barra de comida— Oye ¿Conoces a Dimitri?

Lukas le miró de reojo y notó que él miraba a otro lado, sus ojos rápidamente viajar al chico de pelo negro.

—Solo de vista ¿Por qué?

—No te parece interesante— le señaló con el tenedor sin descaro alguno.

—¿Interesante como quién? ¿Cómo Elizabetha o como Iván?

Oh, los nombres prohibidos.

—Interesante como para una aventura. Hoy en la biblioteca casi me lo-

—No quiero saberlo— dijo Lukas con la voz grabe.

—Aaaw— hizo un giño—. Estas celoso pero siempre serás mi chico especial— le pellizcó la mejilla y Lukas se tensó, se puso de pie recogiendo la bandeja y se alejó.

Lukas nunca lo iba a superar. Nadie se alejaba de Vlad sin haber sido mordido y marcado. Miró el cadáver e Arthur y pensó en si su relación hubiera dado frutos. Le acarició la cabeza como a un perro y luego le soltó un sonoro golpe. El rubio se levantó lentamente como si el golpe hubiera sido una suave y tierna caricia.

—Anda, pequeña _lenore_, hora de matar— le dijo y Arthur frunció la cejas. Odiaba quedarse dormido de la nada.

* * *

**Notas— **Analizando el patrón de relación con Dimitri y Vlad, ahora van a saber porque a Dimitri le frustraba tanto no saber qué clase de relación tenía con Vlad, prácticamente se la pasaba jugando. El siguiente es USUK, y aún no he escrito nada, pero veremos si sale algo bonito~.

Por ahora no tengo muchos comentarios de salida, muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y las alertas, se aprecian ya sabe, un kilo y dos montones más.


	3. Day 12: Closer - USUK

**Notas—**Yo lamento la demora. Se me olvidó este fic. Creo que me frustre por tantas otras cosas que solo pensaba en Random. Y ¡En fin!. Hoy toca USUK. Un agradecimiento a mi beta **E. R. Jenkins** por sus pláticas a media noche y música porno. (¿?)

Diviértanse~

**Aclaraciones—** "Getting caught" Era el nombre en inglés. Quiere decir "Con la manos en la masa"; "Atrapado", "Cachado" Vamos haciendo alusión a que los atraparon en mero acto y se toma como tal cuando uno o los dos se dan cuenta de que fueron… pues eso. Atrapados en mera acción.

Reviews anons—

Red—Yo siempre he tenido un conflicto. De ver quien va arriba, si Rumania o Bulgaria, aún no me han soltado lo suficiente como para saberlo. Por ahora, vemos que ellos se turnan y son felices. Cosas del demonio. ¡Hola! Gracias por leer. De verdad estoy tratando de poner algo de variedad al asunto porque no es fácil, hartaría pura cosa hardcore en todos los capítulos. Démosle variedad a asunto. Gracias por leer.

Yuya—Tienes razón. Comenzó como un juego de gato y ratón y al final acabó más enculado. Solo que me cuesta trabajo darle cuenta. Y Arthur es Arthur y aceptó que me cuesta un poquito esta nueva faceta. Es tan extraño… ¡Aun así, gracias por leer! Un saludo muy grande.

* * *

**Random II**: 30 days challenge

Día doce: **Descubierto.**

**Closer — **Nine inch nails

* * *

_«__Me permites violarte_

_Me permites humillarte _

_Me permites penetrarte_

_Me permites complicarte_

_[…] Quiero follarte como a un animal__»__._

Eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían de estar solos. Y las que había eran oro puro. Macizo y duro.

Duro como ellos en ese momento, como la lluvia cayéndose a torrentes, duro como tronaba la cama y tan duro y fuerte como la música de fondo. Todo porque cualquier opción estaba bien para inspirarse un poco.

Arthur le quitó a tirones la ropa a Alfred porque cuando se ponía así de eufórico y salvaje no había nada más que hacer… que dejarse hacer, dejarse morder y no reír cuando Arthur lo maldecía. Para Alfred las maldiciones _nunca_ serían sensuales por más rápido que Arthur le exigiera que se bajara los pantalones para poder hacer su trabajo.

Era gracioso porque cuando recibió el mensaje de su madre de que, por cosas de su jefe se quedaría hasta noche, no lo pudo creer. Le mintió diciendo que estaría en casa de Alfred esa tarde y que cenaría con los Jones. Oh, claro. Aprende a mentir desde joven porque cuando se trata de sexo y de Alfred no había mejor motivo. Llegaron a la unidad habitacional tratando de fingir naturalidad, tanta como dos adolescentes podían. Porque la sonrisa de Alfred estaba tan ancha que podía ver sus molares colarse entre los rayos arcoíris. Arthur debería dejar de ver tanto el internet.

En base a la mala experiencia que tenían Lukas y Mathias, los dos registraron la casa para detectarla como libre de todo Kirkland. Allí comenzó la tormenta y Ryan llamó pidiendo ayuda. Algo sobre una canoa y un tiburón que rondaba entre el edificio de medicina y la facultad de odontología. Arthur le dijo que se esperara a que pasara la lluvia, que no fuera marica y que le diera tiempo.

Y por supuesto que Ryan no era nada idiota, ¡En lo absoluto! Entonces le envió un mensaje diciendo que usara protección, que el lubricante de sondas estaba en el armario de la habitación de Scott y que cualquier cosa no dijera nada, que él se echaría la culpa por él. A cambio, claro, de algunos favores como ser su esclavo un mes. Alfred encontró como placer culposo esculcar entre las cosas de su cuñado porque era como llevar un letrero enorme de: «!Viejo, me follo a tu hermanito!»

Cosas de Alfas que seguramente los Omegas nunca entenderían.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Arthur recordaría con gran remembranza la primera vez con Alfred como un lamentable hecho en donde parecían más como una mala película pornográfica porque la respuesta natural de Arthur ante el dolor era la risa, y no había nada de erótico en reír mientras que tu novio quiere darte la primera vez de cuento de hadas que todas las niñas sueñan. Arthur le recordó montándose en sus caderas que él no era una chica y que necesitaba más que entrar y salir muchas veces para hacerlo llegar a un orgasmo.

Cabe mencionar que Arthur no lo logró a la primera y eso le bajó la moral de macho a Alfred como diez rayitas. El sexo homosexual no era tan divertido.

Ni fácil.

Hasta que llegó Mathias con la catedra de cómo ser buen amante con otro hombre. Y la segunda vez fue mejor, y la tercera fue (hasta ahora) la más honorable en el registro de logros desbloqueados de Alfred F. Jones. De hecho la consideraban como la primera vez… la primera que valía la pena. Aunque esa era otra historia.

Después de eso ellos habían tenido que buscar lugares y momentos para poder toquetearse a gusto. Porque ya no bastaban los besos pre adolescentes en la sala o en el baño. Ahora estaban en busca de algo más a lo que volverse adictos. A Arthur ya no le bastaba con saber que Alfred era su pareja, quería –literalmente– que le hiciera sentir como su igual. Lukas suponía que era el complejo de inferioridad y ermitaño que tenía su amigo.

Pero ahora, ahora importaban otras cosas. Como que Arthur había mejorado su desempeño con la boca en gran medida del _trabajo_ anterior, hace una semana. Luego sabía lo que venía porque tenía que corresponder de igual manera al gesto pagando con la misma moneda. Alfred aún se sentía extraño cuando acercaba su boca al sexo ajeno, pero luego de la primera arcada se volvía más fácil porque Arthur lo tomaba del cabello y lo guiaba. Ya para el momento en que los jadeos no paraban Alfred estaba más necesitado y masturbarse de rodillas ya no le era suficiente.

Para Alfred observar a su novio prepararse a sí mismo le causaba una sobre excitación que no comprendía; porque prefería ver a Arthur provocándolo con su intensa mirada, diciendo: «Te gusta lo que ves, y lo sabes, maldito enfermo»._ Insistía_ que las palabras fuertes no le excitaban, pero sí el acento inglés siendo usado para pronunciar tales obscenidades. Alfred no lo entendía ni quería hacerlo. Es más, no le convenía porque volvería al punto de _¿qué hacía besando las piernas de un hombre?_ Pudiendo estar con cualquier otra mujer.

Era Arthur. Fue lo que pensó. Que sólo Arthur era capaz de provocarle esas oleadas extrañas de placer en el estómago y el bajo vientre. Y, por supuesto, en su miembro. Seguramente le había lanzado una maldición gitana. O algo similar. No lo entendía y de verdad –enserio– no lo quería entender.

Cuando comenzó lo realmente bueno, Arthur no se contenía. Sabía que no había nadie en casa y que la lluvia era tan fuerte que era como una cortina que lo ocultaba de sus vecinos. Jadeó y se aferró al cuello de Alfred como si su vida dependiera de ello y se dejó hacer a gusto del americano. Lo dejó llevar el ritmo y la fuerza, poco importándole que la cama crujiera porque sentía como la madera se doblaba a través del colchón hasta su espalda, ¡Qué más daba la cama! Si la rompía follando entonces valdría la pena. Si Alfred le rompía la cama se agregaban cinco puntos de experiencia. Diez si la partida en dos.

— ¡Oh sí, amo esta canción!— Gritó Alfred cuando _closer_ comenzó a sonar en el reproductor de música.

El ritmo comenzó lento y Alfred le cantó las primeras estrofas en el oído.

_¡Palabras sucias! _

Alfred era complicado y Arthur no lo entendía. Mencionar a Dios en el sexo fue lo más anti erótico que Arthur escuchó jamás. Incluso aunque se lo estuviera follando con esa canción. Luego comenzó a ir más fuerte. Ya no era suficiente la velocidad con la que iba, así que paró de súbito, salió de Arthur y lo lanzó contra la punta de la cama para poder apoyar una pierna en el piso e ir más rápido.

Fue un cambio brusco, como si estuviera echando carreras con la canción y querer acabar antes de que la pista siguiera con otra que no lo inspirara tanto. Arthur gimió aferrándose a las sabanas, notando con terror que estaba al borde del lado derecho. Se aferró a la punta de la cama porque, a pesar de que Alfred lo estaba sosteniendo de las caderas, no se quería caer. E iba más fuerte y a su vez, él gritaba más y más. Más alto que la canción, más alto que la lluvia. Su cabeza llegó al borde y la dejó caer. Estaba en el punto sin retorno porque se correría pronto. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza antes de jadear y relamerse los labios. Alfred lo estaba embistiendo tan delicioso que no notó cuando la luz del pasillo se encendió.

Sólo supo que estaba prendida y de pronto esta se apagó. Arthur jadeó cada vez más bajo, pero aún con la respiración agitada. Vislumbró algo en el pequeño espacio que había de separación en la puerta. Puerta que nunca cerró porque no había nadie en casa. Gimió con otro golpe contra él, no lo evitaba, su cuerpo estaba con Alfred y su mente intentando escudriñar la oscuridad.

Un ojo verde intenso le estremeció. Como un latigazo a su columna sin saber si fue doloroso o terriblemente placentero. Lo estaba viendo. Oh, demonios. Oh, mierda. Oh, joder. Más fuerte, por favor, más fuerte, demonios.

—_Scott…_

—Arthur, me voy a…-

—Más fuerte… — susurró sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos. Jadeó. Tenía miedo de que si los cerraba lo que estaba viendo fuera real. O no real—. Alfred, más fuerte.

Alfred lo jaló hacia más adentro de la cama y lo besó con urgencia al instante que se venía dentro de él. Arthur jadeó dentro del beso y se vino al sentir la última estocada –inhumana– que Alfred le dio antes de salirse de su interior.

Se quedaron tumbados en la cama la siguiente pista. Tenía razón, no era tan sexy como la que acababa de pasar. Arthur se levantó despacio tratando de no demostrar paranoia porque, a pesar de que había sido un buen momento con Alfred, sentía la espina de asomarse al pasillo y recalcar que estaban solos. Tomó su ropa interior del piso y se colocó la bata de baño que colgaba del perchero de su puerta.

Todo en orden en las habitaciones ajenas. Todo en orden en la cocina. Todo en orden en la sala. Se asomó por la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón y no había más que nubes oscuras. Cruzó los brazos porque hacía algo de frío. Volvería a la cama con Alfred y dormitaría un rato hasta que alguien volviera. Entonces su pie descalzo encontró unas llaves en el piso. Se agachó con cuidado y las tomó para llevarlas a la ventana y ver con mejor luz que no eran suyas, ni de los gemelos, tenían un llavero de _Jack Daniels_. Eran las llaves de Scott. Las llaves de la casa.

—Oh… demonios…

* * *

— ¡Se cayó el cielo! Fue horrible. Dimitri se volvió loco porque va a tener que mandar el carro al taller— dijo Vlad con un llanto fingido—. De verdad, el agua llegaba hasta la puerta.

—Yo pasé la noche con Mathias—, Lukas cerró el casillero y esperó a que Arthur abriera el suyo—. ¿Todo el orden?

— ¿Arthur?— Vlad le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro. Arthur se giró lentamente.

Lukas y Vlad se miraron.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Mientes. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, nada… la ansiedad. Ya saben…— hizo un ademán de manos y luego abrió su casillero para sacar algunas cosas—. Pase la tarde con Alfred. Todo bien.

—Qué envidia— soltó Vlad y dio un puntapié a la pared—. Yo la pase en medio del tráfico. Tuvieron que arrastrar algunos carros. Dimitri no dejaba de llorar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Arthur agradeció la necesidad de Vlad de ser el centro de atención. Lukas se quedó callado porque vio en el rostro ajeno que las cosas no iban del todo bien. No era la ansiedad, no era la escuela, no era Alfred.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo saliendo?— preguntó Lukas cuando comenzar a andar al salón— ¿Un té, un trago, una poción de desamor?

— ¿Poción de desamor?

—Sí— asintió como si fuera obvio—, para olvidar a quien amas.

—Y enfocarte en quien te ama— secundó Vlad.

Arthur se detuvo. Pero sus dos amigos siguieron avanzando. Como si ellos también fueran empáticos con él y hablaran de la misma persona.

* * *

**Notas—**. Si hacen memoria. En Random en el capítulo llamado "Pet"; Arthur habla de este momento. Y te da a entender algo, algo que muchas supusieron que pasó. Éste capítulo estaba pensando para ir en Random. Pero como mencioné, supuse que a algunas personas no les iba a venir mucho eso del Lemon. Así que meh, aquí esta.

Yo solo diré que ya trabajo en el siguiente. Y es un DenNor~ Yo confieso que me siento más cómoda y emocionada narrando Lemon con esta pareja que con las otras dos. Cosas de la vida.

¡Y solo queda agradecer a todos! Por las alertas, favoritos y derivados. ¡Muchas gracias!


	4. Day 18: The lotus eater - DenNor

**Notas**— Volví con esto más rápido de lo que creí. Gracias a mi Beta y a que dije "Oh sí, puedo hacer tres random de corrido" Al final lo logré porque mi beta estuvo dandome con el latigo. Gracias a **E. R. Jenkins. **Hoy toca DenNor.

**Aclaraciones**— En titulo en ingles era "Morning lazy sex"; es como Sexo perezoso por la mañana... no sé como describirlo más que suponer que las que ya hayan tenido una pareja sepan lo que es despertar por la mañana y tener sexo. De verdad no sé como explicarlo, solo espero que se entienda el _mood_ de Lukas

**Reviews anons**—

Red: Hola!~ Gracias por leer. Pues, la verdad sobre Arthur y Alfred se revuelve pronto. Ya Random no le queda mucho, solo quiero ir atando cabos poco a poco.Y sí, eventualmente se saben las razones por las cuales termino aceptando salir con Alfred y en qué lugar quedó Scott en su vida. Pero tiempo. Solo tiempo. A mí me encanta leer tus opiniones, me siento seria y toda la cosa a pesar de que la historia no tiene mucho sentido. !En fin! Gracias por leer y comentar!. Saludos.

* * *

**Random II**: 30 days challenge

Día dieciocho: **Sexo mañanero.**

* * *

"**The lotus eater"**— Opeth

_«La piel es un espejo_

_Los ojos hundidos con ignorancia_

_La salud huye de tus labios_

_Aspirando y seguro en un mundo en ensueños»_

Mathias a veces funcionaba como un reloj. A veces sí, a veces no y eso lo descubrió Lukas cuando comenzó a pasar las noches con él. En su habitación y en su cama. A veces lo hacían, a veces dormían.

Lukas abría los ojos a las ocho de la mañana. Puntual. Tardaba sólo unos minutos en reaccionar, se paraba al baño y volvía a la cama. Mathias dormía como una roca. Sobre todo cuando bebía en la madrugada. En cuanto Lukas se colaba en las sabanas, su hombre lo apresaba abrazándolo por la espalda. Entonces no podía escapar. Dejaba su teléfono cargando en la mesita al lado de la cama y en cuanto era capturado lo alcanzaba y se entretenía revisándolo. Desde las últimas noticias, hasta actualizaciones de historias que seguía, vídeos y mensajes. Sentía el aliento en su nuca y sólo así se cercioraba de que Mathias vivía porque no hacía nada de ruidos, no ronquidos, no suspiros, de hecho como lo dijo, era una roca.

A las diez de la mañana en punto abría los ojos. No sabía a qué venía esa exactitud que a veces le daba miedo. Se estiraba un poco y volvía a abrazarlo.

—Buen día.

—Buen día— saludó y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Mathias salió desnudo de la cama arrastrando los pies. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Lukas seguía en la cama, dormitando.

— ¿Te quedarás en cama toda la mañana?— le sonrió y avanzó hasta él. Lukas se metió más entre las sabanas y se cubrió completamente.

—Hace frío— soltó alto para que le escuchara.

—Iré por el desayuno. En vacaciones no hay servicio en la cocina— dijo y avanzó para ponerse algo de ropa—; ¿Quieres emparedados, jugo o _scones_?

—Quiero que te quedes— y habló un poco más bajito. Pero Mathias lo escucho. Fuerte y claro.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a sobrevivir el invierno? Los hombres tienen que cazar y traer carne a la mesa.

Lukas asomó un poco su cabeza.

—Hibernemos hasta la primavera.

Mathias se carcajeó. Lukas realmente no quería que se fuera porque esos comentarios estaban resultándole de lo más tierno. Se despojó de la tolla ante la atenta mirada Lukas, este se movió hasta la pared para darle espació a que se metiera de nuevo en las sabanas. No esperó nada y se lanzó a besarlo.

Despacio y casi tortuoso.

Lukas se montó en él y se inclinó jalando las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos.

— ¿Realmente tienes frío? —para él sólo era otro día de invierno, para su novio parecía que moriría por el frio que estaba golpeando la ventana.

—Hace frío— dijo cortando el beso. Siguió.

—Esto no es nada, en Dinamarca no sale el sol en muchos días.

—Entonces no salgamos de la cama.

— ¿Alguien despertó con ganas?

Parecía extraño, casi mágico como Lukas cambiaba de _mood_ en la cama. Lo dejó de besar y bajó un poco hasta que sus caderas chocaron, meneó un poco su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir su erección. Oh, sí. Lukas necesitaba atención y debía dársela. Antes de que se enojara.

Mathias lo abrazó y recorrió con las palmas abiertas toda la espalda, bajando por la pequeña curva de la cintura hasta la cadera para, finalmente, llegar a su trasero. Lo apretó un par de veces porque le causaba gracia la reacción tan mustia de Lukas. Tan santa y tímida que no podía creer que le causara más molestia que le nalgueara a que se la metiera. Mathias nunca iba a comprender lo modoso que Lukas podría llegar a ser.

Acarició un rato más sus nalgas entre besos, gruñidos y los sinuosos movimientos provocativos sobre su entrepierna y la de Lukas.

Cuando Lukas se cansó de los mimos le mordió el labio inferior. Eso quería decir que podía seguir a la siguiente base. Exploró un poco más debajo de sus piernas y toqueteó su entrada, entonces metió el primer dedo sin problemas, luego el segundo y en el tercero encontró resistencia.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamó—, todavía sigues dilatado de hace rato— Lukas jadeó sin importarle mucho lo que le estaba diciendo, sólo le importaban los dedos de Mathias dentro de él. Movió las caderas para auto penetrarse y volver a gemir—. Ya, tranquilo— metió el tercer dedo y con ello comenzó a mover su mano tratando de doblar la muñeca y poder penetrarlo mejor y más profundo, pero la posición no lo ayudaba y parecía que no lo iba a bajar de él.

Lukas gimió suavemente con cada movimiento, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el hombro ajeno, sólo meneando sus caderas para sentir los dedos en su interior. Se sentía lleno y cálido, satisfecho aunque en realidad sólo lo estuviera estimulando.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Más despacio, ¿quieres?

—Lukas, se me entume la mano— trató de no sonar desesperado o como que no quería y aunque lo había dicho de buena gana Lukas se incorporó lentamente. Mathias sacó sus dedos.

—Deja, yo lo hago. ¿Dónde dejaste el lubricante?

—Awww, no lo quise decir por eso— puchero—. ¿Estás de malas hoy, verdad?

—Me pones de malas— arrugó las cejas, pero no parecía del todo molesto—. Quiero buen sexo por la mañana y no puedes si quiera ponerme atención.

Le estaba haciendo una rabieta en pleno acto y a Mathias se le descongelaba el corazón porque era algo que Lukas no controlaba, lo único que no controlaba de él. Sabía que no podía simplemente irse y ya porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ser tocado y penetrado y Lukas siempre iba a volver a él. Siempre.

—Ya, aquí esta— le extendió el pequeño tubo. Lo abrió tratando de lucir lo más cabreado posible para ocultar su desesperación— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—No.

—Anda, _cariño,_ no te enojes, me harás llorar— ríe porque Lukas se pone más rojo. A cambio recibió un fuerte, pero REALMENTE, fuerte apretón en su miembro. Mathias gimió y se retorció tanto como Lukas le dejó porque lo tenía firme contra el colchón.

Y así, es como lograbas someter a un macho Alfa.

Aunque luego tuvieras que ser bueno para que la erección no se le bajara por el dolor. Masajeó el miembro con el lubricante lentamente, de arriba a abajo usando el pulgar para estimular la punta. Mathias jadeó y tomó las caderas de su novio, Lukas se dejó toquetear y guio el miembro de Mathias hasta su entrada.

Se penetró lentamente y, al estar lo más profundo que pudo soportar, se dejó caer en el pecho del danés. Dio un largo y perezoso suspiro y se movió lentamente para mostrarle el ritmo que quería llevar en el acto. Muy lento y muy suave, casi como si lo estuviera arrullando. Se acurrucó un poco más en el pecho de Mathias y a él no le molestaba. En lo absoluto. Podría hacer dos de las cosas que más le gustaban, agarrarle las nalgas y follarlo.

Al mismo tiempo. Doblemente divertido.

Y se sentía muy bien porque no llevaban prisa, no había gritos desesperados ni ordenes sardónicas. Solo un suave vaivén en las caderas de Lukas y las manos fuertemente afianzadas a su trasero.

Se habrían quedado así toda la mañana, de verdad, pero se volvió cansado después de los veinte minutos.

— ¿Quieres acabar?— preguntó Mathias al ver que Lukas se incorporaba lentamente, con la mirada cansada y el gesto adormilado. Lukas asintió—. ¿Quieres cambiar de pose?

Negó lentamente y se quedó callando, pensando. Los despojó de la calidez y seguridad de las mantas. Dio un largo bostezo y apoyó mejor sus rodillas al colchón y las manos en el pecho de Mathias. Y no era que llevaran mucho tiempo follando, no claro que no (¿o sí?). Peor, Mathias sabía lo que significaba esa pose. Sostuvo a Lukas de los antebrazos con fuerza para que él tuviera un soporte y comenzara a moverse primero de atrás para adelante, queriendo encontrar en mejor ángulo. Gimió pero no le complació por completo. Se inclinó un poco, sólo un poco y salió lentamente y Mathias lo regresó, sentándolo de golpe. Gritó y allí estaba, arqueó un poco la espalda y mordió su labio porque su cuerpo lo había traicionado.

Bajó la cabeza y miró a su chico con ojos inquisidores, él sólo subió los hombros _«No me culpes»._

—Cambiemos de pose— ordenó Lukas.

Eso era un «haz lo que te venga en gana, no me importa ya».

—No te enojes—sonrió—, sé que te gusta cabalgarme. Ven acá. — Le dijo y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, Lukas rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Mathias y se abrazó a él porque no quería que viera su expresión avergonzada—. Venga muévete.

—Te detesto— susurró antes de subir y bajar lentamente. Se estremeció ante las manos recorriendo su espalda y ese punto que tanto lo volvía loco—. Así, Mathias. Así.

—Y yo te amo— besó la curva de su cuello y suspiró complacido.

Gimió un poco más, estaba cerca de acabar, siguieron por unos cinco minutos antes de que Lukas se corriera primero dando un fuerte grito y soltando una maldición. Mathias se levantó y lo lanzó contra la cama para darle un par de embestidas y acabar nuevamente dentro de él.

Lukas suspiró complacido y volvió a dormitar. Le encanta el sexo en la mañana porque lo hacía sentir tan relajado que no le importaba que Arthur llevara toda la mañana buscándolo.

* * *

—Ya llegue— anunció Lukas.

Emil se asomó por el pasillo y luego se ocultó. Típico.

—Deja tus cosas aquí por ahora— le indicó y Mathias dejó caer la mochila con sus cosas—. Le digo a mamá que llegamos. Seguramente querrá que compremos la cena.

Mathias asintió y esperó. Serían unas agradables vacaciones en casa de Lukas.

Hasta que llamaron a la puerta y se abrieron de nuevo las puertas del infierno.

— ¡Mira quién está aquí!— exclamó Vlad. Arthur sólo ladeó la cabeza—. Entonces es cierto. Lukas te secuestrara para él solo.

—Uhm… hola chicos.

—No pongas esa cara hombre— rio Vlad—, sólo venimos a invitarlos a cenar, qué pesado.

—Oh, ya… pues…

—Ustedes no conocen la decencia— afirmó Lukas llegando hasta ellos. Miró a Mathias y agregó— Mamá ya cenó, también Emil. ¿Quieres salir?

—Dimitri trae la camioneta— asintió Arthur—. Iremos a celebrar ya que Alfred y Matthew se irán a Estados Unidos al final del año.

—Lo siento por ti, Arthur.

—Así son las abuelas malvadas—trató de no sonar molesto pero lo estaba. Mucho.

—Ya, quita esa cara—Vlad le dio un empujón—. Sólo se irá una semana.

Y por un momento Lukas agradeció que Mathias estuviera allí para él. Siempre.

* * *

**Notas**— También me di cuenta de que necesito algo de navidad en el fic. Así que reservaré algo para la fecha. De verdad, gracias por leer, por comentar y por agregar a sus favoritos. Se agradece mucho. Y para los que siguen Scorpion Flower, actualizaré en breve. Gracias por leer!


	5. Day 16: Absolute Zero - BulRom

**Notas:** _Últimamente he estado pensativo, silencioso cuando usualmente hablaría, distante de mi alrededor_. Y sí, es la letra de una canción de Limb Bizkit. Mi animo no ha mejorado. Pero no los puedo dejar botados. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Aclaraciones: **Les recuerdo que estos randoms de igual forma no van en orden y se mezclan con el otro fic. En caso de que Random acabe la trama seguira corriendo de este lado.

* * *

**Random II**: 30 days challenge

Día dieciséis: **En un lugar público.**

"**Absolute Zero"**— Stone Sour

* * *

_«Oh, No tengo miedo. _

_Y te defraudaré mientas te sostengo_

_Estas buscando un cero absoluto_

_No soy el diablo, pero no voy a ser tu héroe»_

Las salidas colectivas podían: ser asombrosas o acabar en desastre. Y todo era porque las personalidades de los seis solían chocar en demasiadas ocasiones. A veces, la pasividad de Lukas y Dimitri se le contagiaba a Arthur y no había nada que hacer si Vlad estaba de malas, o algo como eso. A veces salían a alguna cafetería, a una aburrida muestra de arte o al cine.

Y para poder variar a la situación, Francis y Matthew se habían unido a la expedición. Solo porque Francis quería quedar bien ante la familia Jones. Arthur no se había mostrado del todo fascinado por la idea de que ahora resultara que su ex salía con el hermano de su novio. A veces creía que Francis iba a ser una piedra en su zapato por toda su vida.

Y allí estaban los ocho en la dulcería viendo qué comprar. Con algunas personas alrededor porque era viernes en la noche y la gente estaría haciendo otras cosas que perdiendo su tiempo en el cine, o eso pensaba Lukas.

— ¿Vas a querer algo?—le preguntó Mathias, pero este negó. Sí quería, pero estar en otro lado. Había oído críticas malas sobre la película. Emil le dijo que era mala.

Tan mala era que la sala estaba casi vacía. Algunas personas en la parte de arriba, y otras más dispersas por debajo de donde habían elegido sus asientos.

De entrada el título «Viseras explosivas IV» te daba pauta para lo que iba a pasar. Aunque Alfred parecía emocionado porque leyó que esta superaba a las demás. Arthur no estaba muy seguro. Matthew dio un bostezo.

Había comenzado bien. Con una rubia en poca ropa corriendo del asesino que resultaba ser un Alíen que se metía a su cuerpo por su vagina. Vlad no paraba de reír y Dimitri trataba de hacerlo callar. Lukas se encogió en su lugar porque los sujetos hasta atrás también se estaba riendo.

Después de un rato Vlad se había callado. Casi mágicamente. Dimitri pegó un saltito en su asiento cuando la mano traviesa de Vlad escalaba desde su rodilla hasta su muslo. Lentamente. Casi como queriendo que no se diera cuenta.

—No, Vlad— susurró, tomó la mano y la apartó. Vlad se rio quedamente y repitió la acción—. Aquí no. Vlaaaad…

—Ssssh— soltó Arthur quien estaba al lado de Vlad.

Vlad desistió. Por diez segundos. Hizo como que iba a comer del bote de palomitas que Dimitri tenía en las piernas como escudo anti violaciones y bajó más la mano hasta la entrepierna.

—…no… Vlad… por favor…

Luego Dimitri se había callado.

— ¿Me pasas las palomitas?— preguntó suavemente Lukas al oído de Mathias, este asintió y se giró hacia Dimitir. Intentó tomar el bote pero una mano temblorosa lo detuvo, luego lo apretó. Mathias se acercó un poco más y, sin querer, vio la mano de Vlad moviéndose.

Mathias esbozó una sonrisa extraña y soltó un «uuuuh» muy pero muy quedito. Intentó zafarse pero Dimitri lo prensó con sus dedos. Se giró hacia Lukas y él se acercó.

—No puedo— susurró Mathias.

— ¿Cómo que no puedes?— y Mathias le hizo un ademán de cabeza y de ojos. Lukas se agachó e inclinó su cuerpo para ver qué pasaba con las palomitas. Luego cerró los ojos y frunció las cejas—. No puede ser— volvió a su posición y se hizo chiquito en el asiento.

—Ayúdame— le pidió su novio. Lukas no hizo nada más que ignorarlo— Lukas…

—Ssssh— volvió a sisear Arthur.

Mathias miró a Dimitri con mucha lástima, tenía ojitos de cachorro. Porque lo estaba disfrutando y a la vez estaba avergonzado. La risa poco discreta de Alfred lo hizo voltear.

—_Fuck!_— exclamó Arthur y se hizo hacia Alfred, como si Vlad tuviera la peste.

Soltó a Dimitri quien jadeó dejando salir todo el aire. Agradeciéndolo de alguna manera. Vlad se sentó derecho mirando a la pantalla. Luego se comenzó a escurrir en su asiento, derritiéndose hasta quedar en el piso, gateó un par de pasos y quedó frente al asiento de Dimitri.

—No, no, no, nonononono…—trató de hacerlo hacia atrás, empujando su cabeza—Vladimir… no…

Y mientras trataba de apartarlo sentía como le quitaba el bote de palomitas dejándolo sin el escudo mágico anti violaciones. Le abrió el pantalón y le tomó por las muñecas. No tenía escapatoria. Sabía que no haría ningún escándalo ni tampoco se iría.

—Vlad, no, no, NO— Arthur trató de ayudar pero se arrepintió y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro. Estaba rojísimo. Alfred seguía riéndose aunque de forma más discreta, Francis intentó saber qué estaba pasando pero estaba al final de la fila.

Mathias sostuvo el bote de palomitas y se lo dio a Lukas.

Supo que perdió la batalla cuando Vlad se abalanzó sobre de él y prensó su erección con su boca. Allí estaba jodido porque tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar, ni siquiera soltar un jadeo ni un gemido. Estaba en un cine, viendo una película malísima con sus amigos a un lado y su novio haciéndole un oral. Bien, la vida no podría ser más bizarra.

—No te preocupes amigo— le dijo Mathias muy cerca de él haciendo que se estremeciera—. Yo te cubro.

Dejó de poner resistencia y apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la butaca, tenía la respiración acelerada pero daba grandes aspiraciones para poder regularla.

Arthur soltó un bufido, se levantó y trató de salir pasando entre los asientos.

— ¿Arthur? —le llamó Alfred pero no le siguió. Le resultaba más morboso quedarse allí y presenciar las cosas que Vlad y Dimitri hacían. Los miró de reojo y solo podía ver la cabeza de Vlad subir y bajar.

Lo único que se oía aparte de los gemidos de la rubia siendo follada por el protagonista era los ruiditos de la lengua tronando y las arcadas. Dimitri veía la pantalla, con la expresión perdida. Alfred giró su cabeza al frente y se sonrió como niño que formaba parte de la travesura del siglo. Francis entendió todo el revuelo cuando fisgoneó un poco y de igual forma cruzó una mirada traviesa con Alfred. Matthew no quiso saber más; comenzó a comer de su propio bote de palomitas imaginando que estaba solo.

Cuando Vlad acabó se levantó lentamente para tomar asiento y actuar como si nada. Tomó la bebida de Alfred y succionó rápidamente el refresco de cola. Se tragó todo. Dimitri acomodó su ropa con las manos temblorosas y se cambió de lugar a un lado de Lukas al final de la fila; cruzó sus brazos y se hizo el digno.

Mathias había intentado hacer una jugada similar y terminó saliendo de la sala hasta el baño porque Lukas le había vertido su refrescó en los pantalones.

Cuando salieron de la función Alfred se rencontró con Arthur esperando en los asientos junto a la dulcería que estaba cerrando. Lukas entró al baño para ver qué demonios hacia su novio allí. Vlad miraba como todos se reunían y Dimitri se posó a su lado, pero sin verlo.

—No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos.

—Genial actuación—dijo Vlad y le dio una palmada en la espalda—, casi te lo creo.

* * *

—Logro desbloqueado— recitó Vlad cerrando el casillero de un golpe—. Hacerlo en un lugar público.

Arthur roló los ojos.

—No lo hicieron—bufó—, solo se la mamaste.

— ¿Estás celoso, amigo mío?— inquirió.

—No. Me das mucha vergüenza— comenzó a andar por el pasillo y Lukas le siguió. Vlad torció la boca porque pensó que podría ser divertido—. Vamos chicos. No me culpen, sé que lo hubieran hecho. Están celosos por lo que hice.

—No Vlad…— dijo Arthur pero de inmediato se puso rojo—. No es eso. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, hubieras visto la cara de miedo de Dimitri.

—Chicos… si yo cometiera un crimen… así muy grande. ¿Me ayudarían?

—Depende del crimen— le respondió Lukas, pero sabía a dónde iba.

—Yo haría lo mismo por ustedes… lo saben— enarcó la ceja derecha y les sonrió de medio lado—. En la escuela… en el auto… en el cine… en las cabañas.

—Bien, bien, lo entiendo— Arthur alzó las manos—. Solo avisa cuando lo vayas a hacer.

—Es más divertido cuando es espontaneo.

—Y no es divertido cuando te pescan.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un par de años? Sobre el triángulo.

Arthur ladeó la cabeza, recordando vagamente la conversación.

—Si uno cae, los otros lo hacen— secundó Lukas. Vlad asintió.

—Somos un equipo, chicos. En las buenas, en las malas y en el sexo.


	6. Day 4: Sadits - USUK

**Notas- **Mes difícil e intento trabajar en algunos randoms aprovechando que no son mis días más felices del año. Trato de distraer mi mente y esas cosas. Y además traigo una pequeña crisis en mis ojos, espero poder ir al oftalmologo en estos días, no se me están saliendo pero es un poco molesto la sensación de cuerpo extraño. Me desespero.

**Reviews anonimo- **

Yuya- Creo que me dejaste el review de random acá pero no importa, igual llegó. Solo no respondí comment en una ocasión porque estaba muy estresada, aunque aún lo sigo trato de hacer lo mejor. Respecto a Vlad ya llegará el día en que alguien lo ponga en su lugar y no creo que sea Dimitri. Pero !En fin! Gracias por leer. Un saludo.

* * *

**Random II**: 30 days challenge

Día cuatro: **Masturbación**

"**Sadist"**— Stone Sour

* * *

«_Este es todo el dolor que un hombre puede soportar._

_Esto es cómo puede romper el corazón más negro_».

Alfred se consideraba heterosexual.

Tuvo un par de novias bonitas y en una fiesta en Canadá se acostó con una de las porristas del equipo. Un par de veces. Bueno, muchas veces. Alfred era un púber apuesto en crecimiento y con mucha energía que necesitaba soltar, y no solo en el Futbol americano, sino de muchas miles de maneras.

Entonces su vida se vino al demonio cuando se enteró que debía de mudarse y con eso se jodió la relación con su chica. Alfred estaba seguro de eso del amor a distancia, pero el amor le duro muy poco. La chica comenzó a salir con uno de sus compañeros de equipo y para ese entonces Alfred estaba salvando gatitos de los árboles. O suicidas de azoteas.

Arthur le resultaba una persona interesante. Primero vino la necesidad de entender por qué intentó lanzarse y luego de el porqué todo mundo lo trataba como muñeco de porcelana. Sentía algo de celos ver como las chicas lo mimaban y lo cuidaban como un animalillo indefenso o como otros chicos lo protegían. Como Mathias, que a veces terminaba llevándolo a casa o Kiku siendo su sombra. Como todo buen ninja. Porque los ninjas eran de Japón ¿no? (¡¿no?!).

Luego se enteró que era gay. Y no lo juzgó por eso, de hecho su hermano también lo era, pero Matthew era un caso especial. Intentó acercarse a él de muchas maneras pero él huía y llegó a la conclusión de le gustaba a Arthur. Y la siguiente escena es Alfred preguntándose por qué eso no lo molestaba, sino todo lo contrario. Se sentía raro porque él nunca se había fijado en otro hombre hasta que Arthur Kirkland se le metió por los ojos.

Entonces dijo que era amor. Alfred F. Jones estaba enamorado de Arthur Kirkland. Y los primeros días fue hermoso porque se sentía enamorado y Arthur lo seguía rechazando. Vamos, era ese jueguito de hacerse el difícil. Como una chica pero mil veces más difícil. Allí venía lo interesante. Podría haberle cantado miles de veces _«I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me»_ de Kiss. En realidad una vez lo hizo y lo terminó bañado en té.

Después de un largo rato de insistirle. Arthur tuvo la iniciativa de darle un beso, uno rápido y brusco para luego echarse a correr por el pasillo. Luego Alfred le dio uno y así hasta que competían para ver quién abducía el alma del otro. Obviamente Alfred siempre ganaba porque tenía mejores _Skills_ que Arthur.

Fue inevitable. El día que Alfred lo invitó a pasar la noche en su casa con la excusa barata de que tenía una mejor pantalla para jugar y ver películas.

Tener a Arthur tan cerca le resultaba extraño. Con la cabeza recargada en su hombro viendo la primera temporada de _American Horror Story_. Alfred saltaba de vez en cuando porque todo lo que fuera de miedo le causaba ansiedad, de hecho, tenía una larga lista de cosas que le daban miedo; como la oscuridad, los fantasmas y los ponis salvajes. Arthur lo tomaba de la mano y trataba de no reírse de él.

Compartir la cama con Arthur era otro nivel de nerviosismo. No era como la novia que tuvo porque ella no podía tener novio y lo colaba a su casa después del colegio, lo hacían, se vestía, le daba un beso de despedida y le cerraba la puerta en la cara. No tenía nada de romántico, ni de divertido. No representaba un reto para Alfred. Nada más que ser pillados, pero ser encontrado fumando era más peligroso.

La textura de las sábanas era muy molesta, rasposa e insoportable.

— ¿Arthur?

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Estás despierto?

—Es obvio que sí, Alfred. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Alfred se removió inquieto hasta que sintió la mano de Arthur tanteando en la oscuridad, alcanzó su brazo y la deslizó hasta abajo para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Estás ansioso—afirmó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada…—Arthur gruñó—, estoy nervioso. Solo eso.

— ¿Nervioso, por qué?

—Nunca he estado con otro chico.

— ¿De verdad?

— ¿Tú sí?

Arthur guardó silencio. Soltó una suave risita. Se movió entre las sabanas con figuritas de _Superman_ y se pegó al cuerpo de Alfred, él se sobresaltó dando un gritito y comenzando a respirar de forma acelerada.

—Dime, Alfred… nunca has…— susurró cerca de su rostro— ¿Tocado a otro chico?—Sintió la mano del americano temblar con violencia—. Tranquilo.

—Nunca lo había pensado. Hasta hoy.

Arthur lo besó y estuvieron devorándose las bocas largo rato. Abrazados con las piernas entrecruzadas, restregando sus cuerpos entre jadeos y suspiros, tratando de que nada cruzara las paredes porque su hermano dormía al lado de él y sus padres al frente. De hecho, eso era muy aventurero.

Sentir la adrenalina de tocarse con Arthur en su cama a las dos de la mañana, eso era excitante.

Se separaron cuando la ropa comenzó a ser molesta, sus erecciones comenzaban a rozar y ser dolorosas. Arthur se acomodó de su lado de la cama y los dos miraros las estrellitas fluorescentes del techo mientras trataban de recuperar la respiración.

Alfred se levantó de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño— respondió. Arthur se alzó con rapidez y gateó por la cama hasta alcanzarlo. Le tomó de la muñeca.

—Ven— pidió en un ronroneo—. Vuelve a la cama.

No supo que había en la voz de Arthur, pero lo atrapó y lo calló. Ahogó sus gemidos entre besos y gritos que se querían escapar. La mano de Arthur tiró de pantaloncillos y acarició lentamente su erección, con un ligero temblor. Estaba igual de nervioso, pero había tomado la iniciativa y eso lo valoraba mucho.

—Más rápido— pidió Alfred. Un beso y un gemido.

—Sssh, guarda silencio—, susurró en sus labios y comenzó a mover la muñeca con más velocidad.

Un beso largo y las respiraciones contenidas. Alfred arqueó un poco la espalda y se movió inquieto.

—Alfred, tócame… — y guio la mano del Alfred hasta su miembro que se levantaba sobre su ropa interior. El americano jadeó por la sorpresa, sin embargo lo olvidó al instante en que Arthur gimió en su oído por el mero contacto.

Y para las tres de la mañana estaban los dos frente a frente con sus alientos encontrados y las manos aceleradas en los miembros ajenos. Jadeaban tratando de contenerse a sí mismos, algunos besos pero, realmente solo deseaban sentir el calor del otro cuerpo. Se acercaron lo más que podían hasta que Alfred gimió y se corrió. Su mano comenzó a bajar de velocidad y antes de detenerse, Arthur le obligó a seguir, sujetándolo con su mano para poder ayudarle a terminar.

— ¿Sabes algo?— jadeó —, eres el primer hombre con el que he estado así.

Incentivo necesario. Alfred imprimió más fuerza a pesar de que estaba cansado y adormilado por su reciente orgasmo. Arthur se vino, mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo un grito.

Alfred se comenzó a carcajear tras un rato.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, idiota?

—Sí así es un toqueteo casual, imagina el sexo.

—La monja de _American Horror_ es sensual.

—Me quedo con la mucama, gracias— dijo Lukas tecleando algo en la computadora número tres del salón de máquinas. Vlad a su lado hojeó el libro y se lo mostró.

—Bueno, sí, tiene potencial, pero piensa que realmente no es lo que parece y se me quitan las ganas.

—Creo que es mejor que un demonio…

—Entonces es mejor un fantasma— acotó Lukas. Vlad se quedó pensando por breves segundos— ¿Qué dices Arthur?… ¿Arthur?

Arthur los ignoró y siguió usando su móvil.

— ¿Con quién te mensajeas, eh?

—Seguramente con Alfred— dijo Lukas—. Déjalo.

— ¿Y ya están saliendo?— inquirió Vlad— ¿Ya eres la señora de Jones?

—El termino en _una relación _me parece más adecuado— soltó Arthur y levantó la vista del teléfono—, y sí… se puede decir que estamos saliendo.

—Entonces es oficial: Los tres estamos atados— sonrió Vlad y Lukas le miró de reojo.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—Solo… —torció la boca—. Solo prometamos que esto no nos va a separar.

—No seas tonto Vlad, eso no va a pasar…

—Promételo— hizo la seña del diablo, haciendo cuernitos.

Arthur roló los ojos y lo imitó. Lukas lo hizo sin dejar de ver la pantalla porque el trabajo que tenía que acabar era importante.

* * *

**Notas-** Este fue el último random II que tengo escrito, y sigo sin saber hasta cuando podré traer otro de estos, de Rnadom voy a intentar escribir algo en estos días o la proxima semana. !En fin! Gracias por leer y comentar, se aprecia mucho mucho.


End file.
